Duel of the Dragons
The Duel of the Dragons was a short war fought in the year 276 AC between Houses Targaryen and Blackfyre. Sparked by a single sentence whispered by Maegor Targaryen, son of the Bloodraven Maekar Targaryen, half of the realm suddenly found itself embroiled in a bloody war fought in the Narrow Sea. Prelude During the first moon of the year 276 AC, Maegor Targaryen, the second son of the Bloodraven Maekar Targaryen, was overheard in a Lyseni pub promising a woman that she could 'rule the island if she wed him' because his father 'had a plan unmatched, and would surely win him the island within two moons'. A spy in the employ of House Rogare following Maegor overheard and immediately reported back. Within a moon, House Rogare pleaded with the Iron Throne, informing them of the pending invasion. Crown Prince Aemond Blackfyre called upon the Great Lords of Westeros on the eastern coast to quickly send men, ready to fight a war. Over the next moon, men streamed in from the Crownlands, Vale, Stormlands and Dorne and fewer men from the other regions. House Targaryen, on the other hand, had already begun attempting their invasion of the Lyseni lands. They were pushed back after one attempt, and pulled back into the Stepstones, awaiting the chance to strike once more. War The Battle of Bloodstone The first battle of the war saw the forces of House Blackfyre and the various other Westerosi Lords that joined them clash with a Targaryen scouting party. Though the battle was short, it was a spark of something larger. The Stormlands navy beat back the Targaryen scouts, breaking them with ease. Soon after, Westerosi forces landed and formed a plan on the northern cliffs of Bloodstone. The remnants of the Targaryen scouting party returned to the main fleet, informing them of the incoming Westerosi fleets. Soon after, Maekar and his ships departed to search for the Blackfyre's fleets. Island of Serpents Skirmish Off the Island of Serpents, a contingent of Royal ships and a fleet of Targaryen ships met in a skirmish that lasted throughout the night. One side would retreat, and another would attack until finally, the Targaryens backed off. Soon after, sails were spotted in the morning fog. A massive battle took place that saw great casualties on both sides. The coastline of the Island of Serpents was littered with the corpses of both sailors and ships alike. Many ships were damaged, leading to a handful of them crashing into the coast, causing sailors in the Royal Navy and the Targaryen Fleet to become marooned on the Island of Serpents. Aerion Blackfyre was tasked with eliminating the regrouping Targaryen forces and rescuing their own soldiers still on the island after Aemond and the rest of the royal forces continued onwards towards Redwater. Aerion would lead a small contingent of forces in what would emerge as brutal fighting between the remains of the two armies. The fighting would last months with heavy causualties on both sides, with Aerion himself was gravely injured by a Targaryen general. While ultimately successful, Aerion and his troops would not leave the island until the eve of the Trial of Seven. Grey Gallows This time, the Targaryen scouts came upon Martell scouts, and swiftly initiated a battle. It was over almost as soon as it began, with the Targaryen ships sweeping the Martell ships. It was a Targaryen victory, but only in name. Both sides lost men and ships, but the battle came to an end with the Blackfyre forces retreating. Red Moon at Redwater It had only been a moon since the first skirmishes erupted in what is now known as the Duel of the Dragons. During the fourth moon of the year 276 AC, the fighting came to a climax in the battle that followed a skirmish at Redwater. Above the island sat a bright red moon that lit the skirmish in an ominous orange glow. After Blackfyre ships were beaten back by the full strength of the Targaryen army, the Blackfyre fleet was alerted of the position. Wasting no time, Aemond Blackfyre set off immediately. Slaughter of Scarwood It was nigh a week before Aemond and the combined fleets of the eastern Lords of Westeros descended upon the Targaryen fleet at Scarwood, where they had retreated after the skirmish at Redwater. First Pass Aemond sent a scouting party ahead to ensure they were not getting in over their heads. When the ships returned, they had arrows and scorpion bolts planted into the sides, and half of their sails were ripped. However, the sailors confirmed that they would most definitely be able to take the fleet on. And so, Aemond Blackfyre called for full sail and their fleets made for Scarwood. Naval Domination The combined fleets under the banner of House Blackfyre swept in and immediately engaged the Targaryen forces, pushing them back at every chance they had. Though both fleets were relatively equal in size, the combined experience of the Blackfyre commanders overwhelmed the tactics implemented by the Targaryen commanders. The conflict reached a climax when the Blackfyre flagship The Black Dragon collided with the Targaryen flagship The Red Dragon. The collision threw Aelor Targaryen into the rough seas, along with his crew. The Black Dragon and her crew only had scrapes and bruises and knew that the battle was near its end. The Landing As the Targaryen ships retreated around the island, the Royal Navy took pursuit. Knowing they would not outrun them, the Targaryen men abandoned their ships and took to row boats as they made their way ashore with some being forced to swim. When they arrived, they found Prince Aelor waiting for them, soaked but ready for a fight and more than ready to command them in battle. Seeing the Bloodraven's eldest son alive and well sent a boost of morale through the tired and battle-worn armies that survived the journey to the island. Seeing the row boats moving to shore, Prince Aemond called for the crown armies to make landfall as well. The ensuing landing saw close to ten-thousand crown soldiers move from the royal fleets to the island of Scarwood. The armies, led by Prince Aemond and Ser Robert Reyne, a close friend of the Prince, moved across the island to where the Targaryen soldiers landed, led by Aelor Targaryen. Slaughter of Scarwood The exact number of Targaryen men that perished that day is not known, but what is known is the fact that only fifty survived. The battle, long and bloody, took part over three hours and ended only when Ser Robert Reyne cut down Aelor Targaryen in the heat of the battle. On his knees, Aelor pleaded for mercy, and request a duel to end the war once and for all. Robert denied, and instead took Aelor's head. The remaining soldiers were taken captive, and those who watched the battle unfold from afar took flight back to the Three Daughters where they informed Maekar of the slaughter. A Temporary Peace Upon hearing of his eldest sons death, Maekar Targaryen called for peace. Prince Aemond, knowing all to well that Maekar would continue his attempted conquest of Lys once they retreated, denied and insisted they push on and end the Targaryen threat. Aemond had another idea in mind. In order to come to a final solution, Aemond invited Maekar Targaryen to a parlay off the coast of Tyrosh. In this meet, young King Daemon was present, but did not take a large part in negotiations. It is not clear what exactly happened, but the final outcome saw Lord Baratheon, Prince Aemond, and Maekar agree to a Trial By Seven to decide the sovereignty of Lys. This was not the wanted outcome of House Rogare, but they were promised that the Gods would see House Blackfyre win. That was apparently enough for the head of House Rogare. Calls went out across Essos for members of the Faith to come to the side of House Targaryen. Seeing as the Faith of the Seven was sparse at best in Essos, despite House Targaryen’s presence, Maekar Targaryen had a difficult time finding volunteers. The Silent Sixth The sixth moon of 276 AC was named 'The Silent Sixth' as soldiers all across the Stepstones and the Kingdom of the Three Daughters waited for volunteers to come to the aid of House Targaryen. Throughout the moon, only a handful of conflicts erupted, all minor in comparison to the previous skirmishes the war saw. For the most part, however, the realm sat silent as they awaited to see who would be the contenders in the Trial by Seven. The Duel of the Dragons During the Seventh moon, there were finally enough volunteers to begin the Trial by Seven. On the side of House Blackfyre was the Crown Prince Aemond Blackfyre, Kingsguards Lorimer Farring, Daric Dondarrion, Byron Tarth, Yoren Blackwood, and Nymor Yronwood, and Ser Robert Reyne. With five Kingsguard in the trial, Lord Commander Domeric Dayne sat out and protected the King, watching the trial from the dais across the field from Maekar. On the side of House Targaryen was Maekar’s second and thirdborn sons, Maegor and Viserys respectively, Robar Redfort, a close confidant of Maekar and an exile from Westeros, Lohar of Andalos and Mychel of Andalos, twin warriors from Andalos who sought to bring glory to the Faith, Sam Swyft, another exile from Westeros who came over following Durran’s Defiance, and Colyn Costayne, one of the most famed naval commanders of House Targaryen’s navy, the commander who defeated the Blackfyre forces off of Grey Gallows three moons earlier. The Trial by Seven, where the war had its name coined, was a long and grueling battle. Though entertaining to those in witness to it, King Daemon and Maekar Targaryen were reported to have not blinked throughout the entire fight. The Trial began with Maegor Targaryen, the instigator of the entire war, charging Prince Aemond. It was a foolish move as the five Kingsguard immediately moved in and cut off the six other warriors from Maegor. Aemond made quick work of him, driving Nightfall into his gut, leaving him laying in the dust, slowly dying. As the six other warriors from House Targaryen clashed with the Kingsguard, Aemond stepped around them charging to Viserys, Maekar's third-born. As he did, Viserys drove Dark Sister into Yoren Blackwood, killing him immediately. The two clashed, valyrian steel striking valyrian steel. Meanwhile, Ser Robert Reyne singlehandedly took down the twins from Andalos, handling the two with almost Warrior-like prowess; the aspect of the Seven in the flesh. Soon, Sam Swyft came after him. The man swung heavily, allowing for the Reyne to take advantage of the unfortunately large openings he left, earning him a sword through his ribs. Behind Aemond and Viserys, Kingsguard Nymor Yronwood laid in a pool of his own blood, decapitated by Robar Redfort early in the battle. Next to the crimson-stained White Cloak clashed Lorimer Farring and Robar Redfort. Though it looked as if the Kingsguard was about to drive a sword through Robar, from behind him appeared Colyn Costayne. The Costayne drove his short-sword through the back of Lorimer, severing his spine. Farring collapsed on the spot, unable to move. Colyn Costayne and Robar Redfort engaged Daric Dondarrion and Byron Tarth respectively, all warriors seemingly dancing around one another as showers of sparks and clouds of dust surrounded them. As they clashed, Aemond and Viserys encircled one another, both ready to strike. Aemond feigned an uppercut and immediately brought Nightfall around, catching Viserys off guard. Nightfall slid through Viserys' stomach, opening the Targaryen's gut for the spectators to see. A roar of groans and heaves overpowered the clanging of swords for a moment, empowering Aemond to finish this once and for all. Daric Dondarrion and Byron Tarth both lost their duels with Colyn Costayne and Robar Redfort. Aemond and Robert Reyne both stood side-by-side across from Daric and Byron. In a final duel, the four clashed together, blades dancing and singing. Clash after clash, swing after swing, the duel seemed to be matched. It was only when Robar Redfort lost grip of his sword was Robert Reyne able to drive his sword into his neck. The death of Robar caused Colyn to lose his focus, giving Aemond an opening to slice Nightfall through his neck, relieving the Costayne of his head. There was a silence that laid heavy over the crowd when the dust settled. Prince Aemond and Ser Robert Reyne were the only two survivors of the Trial; Lys was free. But that was not the end of their problems. Assassination Attempt on King Daemon In the moments following Costayne's death, the unmistakable thrum of a crossbow was heard. The bolt flew over the field, past Aemond and Robert, to the dais upon which King Daemon and Ser Domeric Dayne sat. The bolt glanced Daemon's hair, planting itself in the chest of Ser Aeron Celtigar, one of Daemon's top naval commanders and Master of Ships. Lord Commander Dayne immediately threw himself over Daemon and picked the King up in his arms, running off the dais and away with several other knights by his side. Aemond ran after Daemon and Dayne as he yelled at Robert Reyne to go find the assailant. The chaos that followed the attempt allowed for whomever the assailant was to escape, though not without leaving his crossbow behind. It was a compact crossbow, smaller than any Robert had seen before. To this day, it is not known who attempted to kill King Daemon, though it was assumed to be the plot of a Targaryen. Aftermath of the War Despite the chaotic end to the trial, it ended in favour of Lys. But, House Targaryen would go on to break their promise of honouring the outcome of the trial and continued to lay claim upon the island of Lys to this day. In the moons following, Maron Martell, an exiled Martell-turned pirate, broke off from House Targaryen after losing faith in Maekar and crowned himself Pirate King of the Stepstones. As both sides were still licking their wounds from the war, neither Kingdom attempted to spare any man to fight the Priate King. For now, Pirate King Maron would have free reign of the Stepstones. Through means of trickery, bribery, and assassination, Maron Martell consolidated his power over the region, turning it deadlier than ever. Passage through the isles means one of two things: a tough crew to ward off pirates, or a chest full of gold to bribe them.Category:Wars and Battles Category:Stepstones Category:Duel of the Dragons